This application claims the priority of German Patent Document 100 31 165.2, filed Jun. 27, 2000.
The present invention relates to a device for restraint guidance of a motor and/or transmission unit in a crash, and more particularly, to a crash skid for a transmission housing which is held by at least one elastic bearing on a cross arm.
A motor vehicle with a transmission unit and a stiff underframe arranged area-wise behind it is described in DE 42 30 722 Al. A bearing surface pointing obliquely backward is provided on the underframe and a corresponding counter bearing surface constructed on the housing is provided on the unit. In the event of a crash, the unit is deflected downward toward the wheel base surface.
An object of the present invention is to create a device for a motor and/or transmission unit which is movably restraint-guided in its direction of motion counter to the direction of travel in the event of a crash, which device can be a simply interchangeable and installable part.
This object has been achieved in accordance with the present invention by providing that a crash skid is connected with the transmission housing, the crash skid having an inclined bearing surface directed counter to a direction of travel F of the motor vehicle and facing a bearing mounting in the cross arm. Thereby, in a crash position, the elastic bearing is arranged to be sheared off with the inclined bearing surface riding on the bearing mounting.
The advantages realized with the present invention chiefly reside in the transmission unit being able to slide in a crash situation against the direction of travel without basic hindrance and damage to the attaching parts and the transmission housing can largely be avoided. This has been achieved with a guide configured as a crash skid connected with the transmission housing which has an inclined bearing surface directed counter to the direction of travel at an angle. This inclined bearing surface faces a bearing mounting in the cross arm in which the elastic bearing can be sheared off in a crash position in connection with the bearing surface riding on the bearing mounting. The transmission bearing in the bearing mounting of the cross arm is fastened through a projecting bearing core by a bracket on the transmission housing. In the event of a crash, the bearing core can follow the crash motion of the transmission housing and moreover tear out of the elastic elements of the transmission housing so that the free motion of the unit becomes possible.
Owing to the coupling of the actions of the crash skid in connection with the tearing out of the elastic bearing element of the transmission bearing, the transmission unit can be slid out over the cross arm backward counter to the direction of travel. The bearing core is for this purpose guided out of the bearing mounting and can swivel away and consequently tear off in a crash situation.
The crash skid is for this purpose constructed somewhat Z-shaped and fastened with an upper first bent end on the transmission housing whereby the obliquely running bearing surface is arranged with its lower approximately horizontal running end lying exposed toward the transmission housing. The lower end of the crash skid has outward projecting guides on each side which face the bearing mounting projecting over the cross arm and which can slide on the rounded bearing mounting in a crash position. A guidance in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle takes place on the rounded bearing mounting through these outward projecting guides.
A hard impact is avoided through the inclined surface and lower end of the crash skid arranged at a distance to the transmission housing, and a sprung installation is attained on the bearing mounting or the cross arm in a crash situation. Molded bracing ribs between the guides extend longitudinally and result in a stiffening of the crash skid.